


the real gift

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: Request: Sasuke doesn't have a Christmas present but he makes up for it anyways.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	the real gift

**Author's Note:**

> brrbshiie requested "Sasuke doesn't have a Christmas present but he makes up for it anyway"  
> no angst, no porn, just fluff!

"You don't have a Christmas present?"

Sasuke shrugs.

Naruto keeps talking, half of the ramen noodles falling out from his mouth. "What the fuck, man? Do you show up at birthdays without presents, too?"

He bought her a cherry blossom necklace for her last birthday. It cost him a little fortune, but it looks good on her. He realized that he doesn't mind spending money on her.

"Birthday gifts are different. I don't care about Christmas," he says, and forces himself not to pay attention to Naruto's sloppy eating habits.

"Right," Naruto says, now swallowing half of the beer in his glass, "Don't complain if she dumps you for being an insensitive asshole."

That sentence is all that really sticks to his mind, later. He's aware of the fragility of relationships, nowadays, and has grown admiring the bond his mother and father share. He suspects Itachi even had a strong one with a special someone. Though his older brother is secretive about his private life.

He wouldn't say he's got an ideal portrayal of what a romantic relationship should be, but Mikoto and Fugaku had been exceptional role models… However, he's not his father and Sakura is nothing like his mother.

It doesn't mean they don't complete each other, that Sakura isn't the woman he can see growing old with. In fact, she never seemed bothered by his coldness when they first started dating. 

She wouldn't dump him for a ridiculous Christmas gift. 

She insisted they meet on the 24th, before she goes spending two days at her parents'. She made him promise they'll spend New Year's Eve together, though it hadn't been hard to make a promise for something he already planned to spend with her.

Sakura shows up at his place carrying a dark blue and shiny bag. It's when he stares at it that the idiot's words keep replaying in his head.

"How was your day?" Sakura asks after kissing his cheek.

"Fine," he says, though he spends it worrying about things he should not be worrying about.

She takes off her scarf and glances at his living room, eyebrows raised.

"No Christmas tree?" 

"I kind of...forgot about it," he tells her.

She smiles, "That's okay. You're spending Christmas with your family, right?"

"No. I'm staying here."

Her eyes widen then, her mouth drooping.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I can't go see Mom and Dad knowing you're spending Christmas here alone," she laments.

"Sakura, I'm fine."

"I don't want you to be lonely," she says, and seizes his hands.

"It's fine. It's not the first time I spent Christmas eve alone," he shrugs, but relishes in the warm feeling of holding her hands anyway.

She frowns, and Sasuke looks down to see her handing him the dark blue back she carried inside.

"Your Christmas present," she says.

It's rare for him to feel guilty over anything, but this time he does feel uneasy. It wasn't his intention to neglect her.

"I don't have one for you," he says honestly, looking into her eyes.

"Oh, no problem."

She doesn't seem the least affected by it, instead shaking the bag in her hand, urging him to grab it.

"I can't accept your gift," he says, angry at himself now, "Sakura. I don't even have an excuse for not getting you a gift."

"That's okay," she says, smiling, "It's not like I need anything, and you're too busy to think about buying me a gift."

He lays his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't buy you a gift, because I didn't want to buy a Christmas gift, Sakura."

She blinks. "...And?"

When did listening to Naruto ever help? Of course Sakura wouldn't care.

"I'm sorry," he says earnestly.

She stays silent.

"I'll think of something for when you come back. In fact, if you didn't have to leave in an hour, I'd take you wherever you want, right now."

She starts laughing.

"I can't believe this. You were worried I'd break up with you over Christmas presents?" 

He closes his eyes, exhales loudly. "...Yeah."

"Sasuke-kun," she cups his cheek, smiles fondly, "Knowing that you love me this much is more than enough. I don't need anything else."

It's embarrassing, how her tenderness can make him weak. He fights to suppress the warmth he feels inside showing on his face. 

"Merry Christmas, Sakura," he says with a smile.

She smiles, and crushes her lips against his own. 


End file.
